Sanctuaire
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: Après avoir disparu pendant 15 ans, Harry et Neville reviennent soudainement à Poudlard pour leur septième et dernière année. La raison? Ils sont venus conquérir leurs compagnons. Oui avec un 's'. Car Harry a trois compagnons et Neville deux! Harry/Drago/Théodore/Zacharias & Neville/Blaise/Ronald. OS. Mention de Mpreg.


Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS assez léger et pervers. Je ne vous ais pas fait de grandes scènes de sexe mais cela mérite quand même sa classification au rating M (enfin selon moi). Les deux couples sont donc : Zacharias Smith / Drago Malefoy / Théodore Nott / Harry Potter. Oui ils sont quatre, mais j'avais envie. Le deuxième comporte Blaise Zabini / Neville Londubat / Ronald Weasley.

Je me suis principalement centrée sur le couple de Harry même si on verra l'évolution de celui de Neville au cours de l'histoire. Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, bonne lecture !

PS : A l'attention de ma chère Serpentard à tendance Serdaigle (et tous ceux qui seraient intéressés) : J'ai mis mon profil à jour avec tous mes projets concernant les OS Harry Potter, si tu veux jeter un œil et me dire ce que tu en penses. J'attends tes menaces pour que j'écrive plus vite avec impatience.

* * *

 **Sanctuaire**

Albus soupira en regardant à nouveau la lettre qu'il avait reçu. On était en Août 1997 et devant lui se trouvait une demande d'inscription à Poudlard en septième année pour Harry Potter et Neville Londubat. Ou plutôt, une confirmation qu'ils venaient cette année contrairement aux six autres années d'absence. Il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Pendant 15 ans pour Neville et 6 ans pour Harry ils les avaient cherché, en vain.

Le jeune Londubat avait disparu le 2 Novembre, créant la panique de sa grand-mère Augusta qui venait déjà de perdre Frank et Alice, internés à St Mangouste après le passage de Bellatrix. Quand au jeune Potter, les nombreux clichés envoyés par Miss Figg l'avait convaincu de sa bonne santé, malgré son surpoids évident, ce qui faisait les choux gras des journalistes. Mais quand Hagrid s'était présenté au 4 Privet Drive pour constater que la baleine n'était pas le Survivant mais son cousin et que le-dit Survivant avait disparut de la circulation, cela avait été la panique générale. Finalement les gens préféraient un cochonnet difforme pour Sauveur que pas de Sauveur du tout !

Ainsi, avec l'escalade de violence de Tom depuis sa résurrection en 1983 sans que personne ne sache ce qu'il s'était passé, la population avait perdu espoir. Au final, Poudlard était devenu un refuge, les années avaient été calmes malgré le climat de terreur qui régnait au dehors. Les protections étaient puissantes et pour l'instant Tom se contentait des lieux principaux : Ministère, St Mangouste, Chemin de traverse… tous étaient sous sa coupe. Ne restait que l'illustre école et d'autres refuges lourdement protégés ainsi que Gringotts qui était un territoire neutre.

OoOoO

Bien avant que le Directeur ne reçoive cette lettre, deux jeunes garçons de dix-sept ans étaient arrivés devant le Chaudron Baveur en ce matin du premier Août.

_ _Les sorciers anglais n'ont aucun goût._ Grommela le plus grand. Mesurant un bon mètre quatre-vingt pour soixante-quinze kilos de muscles, il avait les cheveux brun méchés de vert attachés en queue de cheval haute qui descendait jusqu'à ses reins. Sa longue frange ne cachait pas ses yeux rouge sang où dansaient des paillettes bleutées. Il était habillé d'un confortable sarouel marron s'arrêtant à ses genoux, d'une paire de spartiates montant sur ses mollets, d'un large débardeur bleu ciel avec un arbre dessiné dans le dos tenant le mot 'Bohème' entre ses racines. Son haut laissait apercevoir un immense tatouage dans son dos semblant représenter un bouclier ainsi que deux autres tatouages, un rouge sang sur son pectoral gauche, au niveau du cœur et un bleu sur le côté droit au même endroit. Il portait plusieurs bracelets de perles faites en pierres d'énergies et un piercing vert émeraude sur la langue complétait le tout.

_ _Ne commence pas à râler…_ Souffla son voisin. Il mesurait un petit mètre soixante-dix pour soixante kilos de muscles, ses cheveux noirs méchés de vert, de bleu, de violet et de rouge faisaient comme un arc-en-ciel sur sa tête, il avait une longue frange en pétard et une tresse dans son dos qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, ses yeux étaient d'un vert hypnotique dans lesquels dansaient des étincelles rouge et bleu. Un jogging noir lui tombait sur les hanches, laissant voir la naissance de ses fesses, le bout d'une pair de converse était visible sous son bas, il avait le même débardeur lâche que son camarade mais d'un rouge profond avec un énorme X dans le dos, séparé en son centre par le mot 'trème'. On voyait également un tatouage de bouclier dépasser dans son dos et au niveau de son cœur le symbole des reliques de la mort se détachait de sa peau caramélisée par le soleil. Sur son pectoral droit, trois runes étaient visible, une rouge, une verte et une bleu prisonnières de deux anneaux violet entre lesquels d'étranges vaguelettes étaient inscrites. Ses poignets portaient aussi des bracelets en pierres d'énergies et sur sa langue trônait un piercing rouge sang.

Les deux garçons étaient facilement repérable mais ils s'en fichaient, ce n'est pas comme s'ils risquaient quoi que ce soit… Ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir :

_ Nous souhaitons nous rendre au Chemin de Traverse afin de rejoindre Gringotts. Commença le plus petit. C'est la première fois que nous venons ici, pouvez-vous nous indiquer le chemin s'il vous plaît ?

Le vieil homme les regarda étrangement avant de leur donner les indications et de les regarder partir d'un air triste. Il savait que ces deux gosses allaient se faire tuer par les Mangemorts. Loin de ces considérations, les deux inconnus traversèrent la rue quasiment déserte pour pénétrer dans la banque sans rencontrer d'obstacle. Cette dernière était presque vide de sorciers et ils purent donc se présenter à un guichet vide :

_ _Que vos affaires soient prospères maître de forge, je suis Harry Potter et voici mon ami Neville Londubat, nous sommes là pour réclamer nos Héritages_. Fit le plus petit des deux garçons dans un Gobelbabile parfait.

_ _Que vos affaires soient prospères._ Fit écho le jeune homme aux yeux rouge.

La créature marqua un temps d'arrêt. Diantre, non seulement les deux orphelins disparus étaient de retour mais ils étaient polis et au courant de leurs coutumes en plus de parler leur langue comme de vrais Gobelins !

_ _Et que le sang de vos ennemis inonde le sol, Héritier Potter-_ _Black_ _, Héritier Londubat, suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire au Directeur Ragnock._

C'est ainsi que les deux garçons se retrouvèrent assis dans une salle luxueuse face au Directeur de Gringotts. Harry récupéra sans problème le titre de Lord Potter mais quand il voulu récupérer celui de Lord Black…

_ _Je sais que votre parrain_ _a_ _fait de vous son Héritier, mais en l'absence de preuves quand à sa mort ou celle de son frère, Regulus Black, je ne peu_ _x_ _…_

_ _Ne vous en faites pas, maître Gobelin,_ sourit le brun aux yeux verts, _voici un papier signé de Sirius Black et Regulus Black qui explique que vu les accusations qui pèsent sur eux, ils ne peuvent pas prendre le titre, me le confiant en sachant que si mon parrain a un enfant, il sera prioritaire sur le titre, comme le second enfant de Regulus après les descendants de Sirius._

_ _Je prends note, voici donc la bague._

Une fois l'artefact à son pouce droit, celui des Potter trônant à son pouce gauche, comme le veut la tradition, ils passèrent aux Londubat :

_ _Il était temps que vous preniez le titre,_ soupira le Gobelin, _votre grand-mère et Régente a dilapidé presque la moitié du capital de votre famille en plus d'offrir à tord et à travers des résidences et artefacts de vos ancêtres._

_ _Dans ce cas, vu qu'elle n'est que_ _R_ _égente et n'a pas le droit d'offrir des biens appartenant à la famille, faites un audit complet de toutes les voûtes, scellez les résidences, toutes, et empêchez tous les autres membres de ma famille de taper dans les voûtes familiales. Ils se contenteront de leurs coffres personnels._

_ _Bien Milord._ Sourit dangereusement la petite créature. _Autre chose ?_

_ _Rien de particulier…_ commença Harry. _Nous allons écrire une lettre à Poudlard, confirmant notre venue en septième année à la rentrée._

 __ Bien, puis-je vous conseiller d'être prudent en sortant ? Les mangemorts doivent être prêt à vous cueillir._

_ _Qu'ils essayent juste._ Ricana Neville.

Ils saluèrent Ragnock et, comme prédit par ce dernier, un groupe d'une dizaine de Mangemorts dont Bellatrix les attendaient à leur sortie. Elle commença à ricaner en leur demandant s'ils étaient perdu avant de se faire couper par Harry :

_ Tata Bella ! Rabastan avait raison de nous prévenir de ta folie.

_ Ce traître ! Hurla-t-elle.

_ Ou est mon frère ?! S'écria celui qui semblait être Rodolphus.

_ En sécurité, pas de souci. Fit gentiment Harry.

Le visage de l'homme resta neutre mais on pouvait voir au fond de ses yeux une lueur de soulagement. Il devait encore aimer son frère malgré sa trahison. De son côté, Bella n'y tient plus et commença à lancer un Doloris sur Neville. Ce dernier le reçu sans sourciller, penchant même la tête pour regarder la mangemorte à la manière d'un chaton curieux. Lestrange leva son sort, confuse comme le reste de sa troupe. Neville sourit alors avant de tendre la main vers eux, paume ouverte. Il commença à la resserrer et les mangemorts finirent au sol, hurlants de souffrance.

_ _Ne les tue_ _nt_ _pas, qu'on nous accuse pas de meurtre si tôt où le vieux fou ne nous acceptera jamais dans son école._ Lui dit Harry d'un ton neutre. _Allons-y, nous avons une lettre à envoyer._

Ils disparurent sans bruit dans un léger tourbillon, ne laissant derrière eux qu'une dizaine de corps souffrants.

OoOoO

Drago Malefoy regardait la répartition avec ennui, il avait entendu le récit de sa tante et depuis, le Lord était hors de lui, qu'on humilie ses mangemorts ainsi, et par extension lui-même, était intolérable. Depuis, nombre de mangemorts étaient à la recherche des deux hommes que sa tante avait croisé, surtout qu'ils savaient visiblement où se trouvait le traître Rabastan.

_ Bien, avant de commencer le banquet, j'aimerais que vous accueillez deux élèves absents depuis six ans mais qui cette année viennent étudier à Poudlard, directement en septième année.

La porte s'ouvrit et Drago écarquilla les yeux en voyant des jeunes hommes dont l'apparence correspondait au souvenir de sa tante. Il n'était pas le seul à être choqué, tous ceux affiliés aux Mangemorts l'étaient. Bien, au moins ils allaient enfin savoir qui ils étaient.

_ Londubat, Neville. Annonça McGonagall, plongeant la salle dans un silence stupéfait.

Le plus grand s'avança et se posa sous le Choixpeau :

_ SERPENTARD ! S'écria presque aussitôt l'artefact.

C'était une blague ? Un pur produit Griffondor, sensé combattre pour la Lumière, chez eux ? Au vu de la tronche des profs ce n'était pas vraiment prévu… Une fois le brun aux mèches vertes à leur table, la vieille professeur sembla reprendre espoir et annonça :

_ Potter, Harry.

Le brun se posa nonchalamment sur le tabouret, ses gestes emplit d'une sensualité féline qui fit baver nombres d'élèves, comme la carrure impressionnante de Londubat plus tôt. Le Choixpeau n'eut même pas le temps d'effleurer ses cheveux que « SERPENTARD » résonnait dans le silence de la salle. Bon sang, les profs semblaient sur le point de pleurer et les trois autres maisons avaient des visages défaits. Quelques premières années étouffèrent même des sanglots. Les plus grands dévisageant les deux 'espoirs de la Lumière' de manière trahit. En dehors de tout ça, les deux nouveaux septièmes années étaient en bout de table, après les premières années, se faisant des petits signes qui les faisaient sourire. Sûrement un langage entre eux. Pendant le repas, qui se passa dans un silence tendu, ils parlèrent une langue inconnue aux accents chantants et ils suivirent tranquillement le reste des verts et argent jusqu'à leur salle commune. Ils se posèrent dans un coin reculé et assistèrent à l'entrée de Rogue, suivit par son discours de bienvenue et surtout, de mise en garde. Les années inférieurs furent rapidement renvoyés dans leurs dortoirs et il se tourna avec une grimace méprisante vers les deux nouveaux septièmes années.

_ Messieurs Potter et Londubat. Cracha-t-il sous le sourire narquois des élèves présents. Vous dormirez avec Crabbe et Goyle.

Drago grimaça intérieurement, les deux idiots étaient des colocataires horribles.

_ Je ne crois pas professeur, commença doucement Potter, nous avons demandé des appartements privés au Directeur près de notre salle commune, en tant que Lords régnant c'est notre droit.

Rogue serra les dents. Ce foutu glucosé ne l'avait pas prévenu de cet arrangement !

_ Suivez-moi jusqu'au bureau du directeur dans ce cas ! Grogna-t-il.

Le voyage se fit en silence et quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du Directeur, on pouvait voir que ses yeux ne pétillaient plus et que Minerva a ses côtés semblait désespérée.

_ Severus, que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Vous avez promis des appartements privés à ces élèves, ce dont je n'était pas au courant.

_ Eh bien, les appartements sont prêt, mais ils sont dans la Tour Griffondor… Fit gentiment Albus.

_ Vu que nous sommes des Serpentards, nous nous attendons a avoir ces appartements dans les cachots, près de la salle commune. Fit Harry. Je m'attendait à ce que vous prévoyez quelque soit notre maison.

_ Vous devez comprendre mes enfants, nous pensions tous que vous iriez à Griffondor…

_ Monsieur le Directeur, nous ne sommes pas 'vos enfants', donc veuillez rester courtois. Fit Neville. De plus, vous ne nous connaissez pas, pourquoi pensiez-vous que nous irions chez les lions ?

_ Vos parents y étaient. Répondit l'homme.

_ Les parents de Sirius étaient des Serpentards. Fit le dernier des Potter.

_ Black ! Cracha le directeur de Serpentard.

_ Sirius a sûrement trompé le Choixpeau vu sa trahison. Fit mièvrement Albus.

_ _Les sorciers anglais ont beaucoup d'imagination quand il ne veulent pas admettre qu'ils ont tord_. Fit Neville dans une langue chantante, comme au repas.

_ _Les sorciers anglais commencent à grave me saouler._ Lui répliqua Harry. Et je suppose que depuis notre répartition il y a plus de deux heures vous n'avez pas eut la brillante idée de demander aux elfes de nous les préparer, ces appartements ? Continua-t-il, sarcastique.

_ Un peu de respect, Monsieur Potter ! Se récria immédiatement Minerva.

Le brun l'ignora et se contenta de claquer des doigts. Un elfe de maison apparut dans un plop et le petit brun se pencha vers lui :

_ _J'aurais besoin de deux appartements relié_ _s_ _par un salon commun près de la salle commune de Serpentard,_ _s'il te plaît._ Fit le brun dans la langue chantante.

_ _Bien jeune maître._ Répondit avec déférence la petite créature.

L'elfe s'inclina puis partit. Albus décida de reprendre les choses un minimum en main :

_ Vous auriez pu aller dans ceux que nous avions préparé dans la Tour, plutôt que de donner du travail supplémentaires aux elfes. Reprocha-t-il aux deux garçons.

_ Vous n'aviez qu'a faire le votre, directeur. Souligna platement Neville.

Le vieil homme serra les dents comme ses professeurs :

_ A ce propos jeune homme, votre grand-mère sera là demain soir. Je suis certain que vous serrez heureux de la retrouver, vous lui avez beaucoup manqué.

_ Si elle pensait tant à moi que cela, elle n'aurait pas dilapidé mon héritage comme elle l'a fait. Rétorqua Neville.

_ Allons, mon garçon, elle l'a fait afin de contrer Voldemort. Il fut déçu quand il vit qu'aucun des deux garçons n'avait tressaillit au nom honni.

_ Ce mage noir de pacotille ? Se moqua le plus grand.

_ Il est tout a fait risible et ses suivants n'ont aucun intérêt… Continua son camarade de manière condescendante.

Les trois adultes se tendirent. Visiblement les deux gamins ne prenaient absolument pas au sérieux la menace du mage noir. Il y eut un 'plop' et l'elfe vint annoncer que les appartements étaient prêt.

_ Nous y allons dans ce cas, bonne nuit, professeurs.

OoOoO

Voldemort et ses Mangemorts de Premier Cercle étaient assis autour d'une table et discutaient des dernières avancées de la guerre lorsqu'un elfe se matérialisa près de Lord Malefoy. Il lui tendit alors une lettre cachetée avec le sceau personnel de son fils.

_ Le jeune maître à dit que c'était urgent et que cela pourrait intéresser Maîtresse Bellatrix et le Maître du Maître. Fit l'elfe en s'inclinant avant de disparaître.

_ Eh bien, beau-frère, lis-nous donc ce message qui pourrait m'intéresser ! Je suis curieuse ! Ricana Lady Lestrange.

Le blond soupira avant d'entamer la lecture :

 _Père,_

 _Je me permet de vous écrire cette lettre car je doute que le Professeur Rogue ait pu vous avertir des événements de la soirée, vu qu'il se trouve encore actuellement dans le bureau du directeur. Un peu plus tôt lors de la répartition nous avons eut la surprise d'accueillir deux nouveaux élèves directement en septième année. Il nous est apparut qu'il s'agissait des deux personnes qui ont croisé la route de ma tante Bellatrix quelques jours auparavant. Je peux donc vous fournir leur identité, qui, je le pense, intéressera beaucoup le Maître. Il s'agit de Harry Potter et Neville Londubat. Potter est celui aux yeux vert et Londubat celui aux yeux rouge. Mais le plus surprenant reste la maison dans laquelle ils ont été placés : ils n'ont pas finit, comme on l'attendait d'eux, à Griffondor, mais chez nous, à Serpentard. De plus, ils ont spécifié qu'en tant que Lords régnant de leurs Maisons ils avaient le droit à des chambres individuelles. Ils sont alors partit dans le bureau du Directeur avec le Professeur Rogue pour les réclamer. C'est tout ce que je sais pour l'instant, mais dès que j'en apprendrais plus, je vous ferais parvenir ces informations._

 _Drago._

Bellatrix était folle de rage :

_ Potter ! Et Londubat ! Ce microbe qui avait tout du cracmol et qui ne doit sa survie qu'à l'arrivée intempestive de ces maudits aurors ne peut pas être aussi puissant !

_ Que faisons-nous, Maître ? Demanda Lucius.

_ Ils ont l'air puissant, je vais voir avec le rapport que me fera Severus. Selon, soit nous tentons de les recruter, soit nous les tuons.

Severus arriva plus tard dans la soirée et fit directement son rapport :

_ Ils n'ont pas eut l'air intéressé par la guerre en cours, Maître. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'ils ne souhaitent pas rejoindre les rangs de la Lumière. La mauvaise c'est qu'ils ne souhaitent pas rejoindre les nôtres non plus…

_ Voit si tu peux les ramener à notre cause, Severus. Si cela ne fonctionne pas, alors nous les tuerons.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, Harry et Neville se retrouvèrent de bonne heure à la table des vert et argent, savourant un solide petit-déjeuner.

 __ Alors, Ry', c'est quoi la suite du programme ?_

 __ Je ne sais pas… Moi qui comptais négocier avec le Choixpeau mon placement à Poufsouffle pour simplifier la procédure…_

 __ Néhéhé, il t'a bien eut !_

 __ Hmph ! Saleté de bout de tissu rabougri ! Dis moi comment je suis sensé m'approcher de lui maintenant que je suis dans la maison ennemie qui en plus martyrise sa maison plus que les autres ?!_

 __ Je croyais que les Serpentards martyrisaient les Griffondors ?_

 __ Et les Poufsouffle, qu'ils jugent comme des proies faciles ! Personne ne prend cette maison au sérieux, c'est désolant !_

 __ Hn, c'est dommage de voir cette école s'entre-déchirer._

 __ Les anglais sont des crétins._

 __ Nous sommes anglais._

 __ Nous sommes **sanctuairiens**._

 __ Pff… ce terme est vraiment ridicule._

 __ Mais il représente vraiment ce que l'on est : des habitants du Sanctuaire, la meilleure école du monde !_

 ___ _Et un espace fermé qui abrite une communauté dans laquelle on ne rentre que lorsqu'on est un diamant brute qui doit être poli et sertit pour briller de tout son éclat. Je connais la chanson Ryry. Maintenant : comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour approcher t_ _es_ _âme_ _s_ _-sœur_ _s_ _?_

 __ Et toi alors ? Tu vas galérer, comme moi !_

 __ Moi au moins je ne m'embarque pas dans un quatuor étrange rassemblant les pires têtes de mules de cette école !_

 __ Pff. Ronald fait partit de ces têtes de mules je te signale ! Et tu sais ce qu'a dit Mélodie ? Plus tu…_

 __ … es puissant plus tu as de compagnons ! Je sais ! Et là tu vas te vanter avec un 'moi j'ai trois compagnons et toi seulement deux, mon petit Nev', cela prouve combien plus puissant que toi je suis ! Hahaha.'_

 ___ _Je ne ris pas comme ça !_ S'outra le brun.

 __ Nan c'est vrai tu es plutôt du genre : Mwahahahaha !_

 __ Mais non ! Tu n'y es pas ! C'est : Ha hahaha haha !_

 __ C'est nul._

 __ Et toi avec tes Néhéhé tu te crois malin ?!_

Drago regardait étrangement les deux garçons qui semblaient se lancer dans un concours de rire malveillants complètement ridicule. Comment ces deux clowns avaient pu atterrir à Serpentard était la question qui tournait dans toutes les têtes présentes. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas rêver, à cette heure-ci, peu de monde était présent (surtout des Serdaigles et des Serpentards), raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas encore demandé aux deux nouveaux de garder une attitude plus… _convenable_.

Finalement il arrêtèrent de rire et se remirent à parler sereinement avant de disparaître une fois leurs emplois du temps en poche. Hn. Personne ne leur avait dit où se trouvaient les salles. Bah. Ils avaient potions. Son parrain ne leur enlèverait pas de points mais ils finiraient en colle. Cela fit sourire Drago.

Malheureusement pour lui, les deux nouveaux étaient déjà présents quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle et discutaient avec des signes qu'eux seuls comprenaient. Lorsque Rogue les fit entrer, ils s'assirent tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre au milieu de la classe. Les pauvres, ils allaient être au centre des projectiles non identifiés servant à bousiller les potions de l'adversaire (aka la maison ennemie de l'autre côté).

Le cours commença donc et, si les ingrédients atterrissaient bien dans le chaudron des deux garçons, aucun ne semblait altérer la potion qui bouillonnait joyeusement. Drago jeta un œil derrière lui au moment où Weasley lança un autre ingrédient. Il le vit atterrir dans la potion des deux nouveaux et cinq secondes plus tard, c'est celle de la belette qui explosait en de grandes gerbes ce qui donna lieu à une conséquence plutôt inattendu vu que toutes les potions se mirent à sauter les unes après les autres dans une cacophonie terrible. Severus darda un regard dangereux sur sa classe et ne put que constater les dégâts : toutes les potions avaient explosé et tous les élèves étaient couvert de substances non identifiées. Enfin. Toute les potions sauf UNE, celle de Potter et Londubat qui avaient été mystérieusement épargnés par la catastrophe, tout comme les deux élèves.

_ Potter ! Londubat ! Deux heures de colle ! Et trente points en moins pour Griffondor !

_ Et pour quelle raison, professeur ? Demanda le plus petit.

_ Vous n'avez pas à discuter mes ordres ! Aboya le maître des potions.

_ Vous êtes tenu de fournir un motif pour nos heures de colles, professeur. S'il est abusif, nous pouvons alors les contester. Renseigna Neville.

_ Vous êtes responsable de ce capharnaüm !

_ Sur quelles preuves vous basez-vous ? Demanda Harry.

_ Je sais que c'est vous !

_ Si vous n'avez pas de preuve, vous ne pouvez pas nous accuser et encore moins nous coller.

C'est rageur que Rogue les foutus dehors à 20 minutes de la fin du cours. Les deux épargnés abandonnèrent donc leurs collègues pour se diriger vers la classe de Métamorphose. Et c'est toujours seuls que Minerva les accueillit :

_ Ou sont les autres élèves ? Demanda-t-elle. Elle savait que tous ceux qui avaient Métamorphose avaient aussi Potion avant.

_ Accident de Potion, professeur. Répondit brièvement Neville.

_ Très bien. Dans ce cas, en attendant vos collègues Mr. Londubat, on m'a chargé de vous informer que votre grand-mère, Lady Augusta, sera là à 16h pour vous voir.

_ Ma grand-mère n'est pas Lady, elle n'est que Régente. Mais merci de l'information.

Minerva s'était tendu au ton du jeune homme et ne pu que hocher la tête sèchement. Les deux jeunes face à elle ne ressemblaient pas du tout à leurs parents. Elle leur demanda de petits exercices pour évaluer leur niveau, vu que le reste de la classe tardait à arriver. Et finalement elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient une approche de la métamorphose totalement différente de la sienne, même une approche de la Magie totalement différente vu qu'ils n'utilisaient pas de baguette.

_ Les baguettes sont des limiteurs pour nous car nous avons apprit la magie sans, aussi, en apprenant aux enfants la magie avec baguette, vous les enfermez dans une cage et les empêchez de développer leur plein potentiel. Lui apprit Harry.

_ Enfin, cela est valable uniquement pour les personnes comme nous qui ont une puissance magique bien supérieure à la moyenne. Révéla Neville.

Malheureusement leur petit débat sur l'importance des baguettes s'arrêta là vu que le reste de la classe se montra enfin. Ce fut ainsi pour le reste des cours. Les deux garçons avaient une approche de la magie totalement différente ce qui ne les empêchaient pas d'exceller. Neville avait revu sa grand-mère, l'avait regardé froidement et lui avait annoncé que maintenant qu'il était Lord il comptait bien faire retrouver à sa maison sa grandeur d'antan.

Augusta avait tenté de plaider sa cause, disant que tout cela était la faute de ses kidnappeurs, mais devant le regard froid de son petit-fils, elle annonça qu'elle avait d'abord voulut sauver Frank et Alice, prisonniers de Voldemort lors de la prise de Sainte Mangouste, puis devant l'annonce de leur mort après que les Gobelins aient refusé de livrer l'entièreté de l'Héritage Londubat pour les sauver, elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour lutter dans la guerre. Neville lui avait froidement annoncé qu'il le savait et que tout avait été récupéré : argent, artefacts, propriétés, il avait tout repris et scellé. Il avait tout de même ouvert un coffre à la vieille dame avec une généreuse pension en plus de lui offrir une maison à la campagne pour y finir ses jours, en souhaitant ne plus la revoir.

 ___ _Tu as été un peu méchant avec elle._ Fit platement Harry à son camarade.

 __ Elle l'a cherché. J'ai regardé tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis ma disparition et ce n'est pas glorieux. Elle a laissé Dumby mener les recherches avec l'argent que mes ancêtres ont amassés et a laissé tous ces vieux croulants taper dans les coffres._

 __ Le reste de ta famille ?_

 __ Ouais, autant dire qu'ils vont avoir une surprise lorsqu'ils vont voir qu'ils ont des dettes longue comme le bras en plus de ne plus avoir une noise sur leurs comptes !_

 __ Et après on s'étonne de ton placement à Serpentard, mais tu as tout du futur mage noir, mon cher !_

 __ Ry' !_

Le jeune homme éclata de rire alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver dans l'atrium du ministère pour leur première séance au Magenmagot. Ils étaient vêtu comme lors de leur passage à Gringotts et avaient en plus jeté négligemment la robe officiel du Magenmagot (d'un violet très moche selon eux) sur leurs épaules.

_ Lord Potter ! Lord Londubat ! Un mot pour la gazette du sorcier ! S'écria une bonne femme en leur sautant pratiquement dessus.

_ Miss ? Demanda Harry, charmeur.

_ Rita Skeeter.

_ Eh bien Miss Skeeter, nous sommes simplement ravi de découvrir notre mère patrie et avons hâte de siéger à cette assemblée pour décider de l'avenir du pays.

_ Pourquoi revenir ?

_ Mais pour l'amour, très chère. Nous avons chacun nos futurs compagnons désignés par Magia quelque part en Britania. Nous sommes donc revenu pour les conquérir.

_ _Vos_ compagnons ?

_ Personnellement j'en ai deux. Fit Neville. Harry en a trois.

_ Plus on est puissant, plus on a de compagnons. Acquiesça le brun.

_ Et on peut savoir qui ils sont ? Sautilla la journaliste.

_ Pas avant eux, j'en ai bien peur. Sourit gentiment Lord Potter. Et en passant, Miss Skeeter, c'est Lord Potter-Black. Il lui fit un sourire ravageur avant de la planter, rougissante et rêveuse, au milieu du hall pour se diriger vers les profondeurs du Ministère.

En somme, leur première séance au Magenmagot se passa bien. Ils ne prirent pas part aux débats, se contentant pour leur première séance d'observer les dynamiques en place afin de savoir où chacun se situait. Ce qui par contre fit le plus de bruit fut la révélation qu'ils avaient des compagnons désignés par la magie. La Gazette du Sorcier en fit sa première page et bientôt des centaines de lettres affluèrent à la table des Serpentards pour les deux garçons. Cela allait de messages dégoulinants d'amour à d'autres totalement outrés qu'ils s'acoquinent avec des garçons alors qu'ils sont censés se marier à des jeunes filles de bonnes familles et fonder un foyer. Sans compter les Beuglantes pour avoir plusieurs compagnons alors qu'un mariage n'était qu'entre deux personnes.

_ _Eh bien mon cher Nev_ _'_ _, si avec tout ça on arrives à choper nos compagnons ce sera un miracle !_ Grogna un matin Harry, en brûlant tout ce que ces maudits volatiles déposaient devant lui.

Il aurait pu continuer longtemps mais un cri impérieux, poussé par une magnifique chouette blanche visiblement en colère qu'on embête son maître adoré, vint disperser tous les autres messagers autour des deux Serpentards.

_ _Hedwige ! Viens par là ma toute belle !_ Fit Harry, visiblement ravi en accueillant sa chouette sur son avant-bras. _Tu as fait bon voyage ma chérie ? Pas trop fatiguée ?_ Continua-t-il en la papouillant. _Ooooh. Regardes-toi ma ch_ _oupinette_ _, tu es si belle, la plus belle de toutes, la seule et unique femme de ma vie, mon amour !_

Neville leva les yeux au ciel devant ce spectacle. Si on contraignait Harry à choisir une femme, il était prêt à parier tous les galions de Gringotts qu'il se marierait avec sa chouette !

 __ Le message, Ry', le message…_

Le petit brun lui jeta négligemment la lettre en continuant de s'extasier devant sa _si merveilleuse_ _Hedwige._

 __ Ça vient du Sanctuaire. Oh ! Mélodie et Kyo seront là pour notre première sortie à Pré-au-Lard._ Neville leva les yeux de la lettre. _Harry tu m'écoutes ?_

 __ … et si forte, ma chérie ! Aucune ne t'arrive à la patte tant tu es exceptionnelle ! Et…_

Le brun aux mèches vertes soupira lourdement en se passant une main devant le visage. Bon, il en avait pour facilement une demi-heure avant que son ami ne finisse de s'extasier sur sa chouette…

OoOoO

 __ Ils nous rejoignent à Pré-au-Lard ?_ Demanda Harry.

 __ Si tu m'avais écouté au lieu d'encenser ta chouette tu serais au courant !_ Répliqua Neville.

 __ Humpf !_

Harry croisa les bras en faisant la moue tout en se dirigeant vers Rusard.

_ Potter ! Londubat ! Vous, vous restez ici !

_ Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Nev'.

_ Pas d'autorisation de sortie.

_ Nous les avons donné au Directeur pourtant.

_ Pas valide. Grogna encore le concierge.

_ Et sur quelle base ?

_ Laisses Nev', allons directement voir le Directeur.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le Directeur faisait face à deux jeunes hommes très remontés.

_ Donc, vous avez refusé nos autorisations de sorties car nous les avons signé nous-même ? Êtes-vous conscient que nous sommes Lords de nos maisons ? S'exaspéra le petit brun aux mèches multicolores.

_ Je le sais monsieur Potter, mais vos autorisations doivent être signées par vos tuteurs, soit Augusta Londubat et Pétunia Dursley. Fit gentiment Albus.

_ Augusta a été relevée de ses fonctions de Régente et tutrice depuis le 30 Juillet de cette année. Quand à Pétunia, elle n'a jamais été ma tutrice, Sirius étant prioritaire il l'était jusqu'au 31 Juillet dernier. Maintenant, nous sommes majeurs et responsables de nous-même et de nos Maisons !

Devant ces arguments, le Directeur ne put que les autoriser à sortir s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un procès pour abus de pouvoir et atteinte à la liberté de deux Lords régnants. C'est furibond que Harry repartit du bureau directorial et c'est toujours très énervé qu'il entra dans le Pub 'La Tête de Sanglier'.

_ _Pas trop tôt Messieurs ! On a pas idée de faire attendre ma si noble personne !_ Résonna une voix féminine dans cette même langue chantante qu'utilisent Harry et Neville.

_ _Navré Princesse,_ s'inclina Neville devant la charmante jeune fille, _des soucis de dernière minute avec le directeur._

Les quelques élèves de Poudlard présents se demandèrent qui était la belle brune aux yeux vert et à la forte poitrine pour que Londubat mette presque genoux à terre pour la saluer. Potter s'inclina aussi devant elle avant de s'incliner plus profondément devant le garçon roux aux yeux bleu électrique _très sexy_ qui était assis avec la brune.

 __ Relevez-vous et venez vous asseoir._ Leur sourit le rouquin.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et aussitôt sur le banc aux côté de l'inconnu qu'il se collait à lui en _ronronnant…_

 __ Ooooh, mais qui a mit mon chaton dans cet état ?_ Roucoula l'homme.

 __ Dumbledore. Il cherche par tous les moyens à nous maîtriser. Il pense que sous sa coupe nous pourrons devenir les parfaits espoirs de la Lumière qu'il lui faut pour mener cette guerre !_ Grogna Neville.

La fille sourit avant de grattouiller la tête aux mèches vertes pour calmer les grognements. Ils continuèrent de deviser tranquillement pendant une bonne heure quand une explosion retentit à l'extérieur. Harry, Neville et les deux inconnus regardèrent le chaos se mettre en place sans bouger. Les gens couraient partout dans tous les sens comme des poulets sans têtes. Les plus jeunes avaient étés emmenés dans le fond du bar et les élèves plus âgés se tenaient devant eux. A vrai dire les élèves de Poudlard semblaient être les seuls à avoir un minimum d'organisation, tentant de protéger les plus jeunes et mettant les quelques Serpentards présents devant, comme si les Mangemorts allaient les épargner s'ils servaient de bouclier.

_ Lâche-moi Weaslaid ! Cracha Drago au rouquin qui le poussait devant en première ligne.

_ Ta gueule la fouine ! Tes mangemorts de parents t'épargneront peut-être s'ils viennent, et nous avec !

Harry coula un regard désespéré à Neville. Visiblement, leurs liés ne semblaient pas s'apprécier beaucoup, ça promettait des jours folkloriques ! Le petit brun se leva avec la fille, ils se placèrent devant tous les élèves de Poudlard et firent quelques signes dans les airs avant de s'entailler la paume et de l'appliquer sur une barrière invisible.

_ Que… voulut commencer Granger mais elle fut couper par l'inconnue :

_ Barrière runique renforcée grâce à notre sang. Personne ne vous atteindra donc restez derrière.

C'est ce moment que choisirent les Mangemorts pour exploser la devanture et rentrer dans la salle du Pub. Sans prévenir, Bellatrix lança un Doloris vers Ron qui fut stoppé par la barrière comme si de rien était.

_ Pas la peine, Tata Bella, fit moqueusement Harry, tu ne passeras jamais cette barrière avec tes piètres pouvoirs…

_ Rha !

_ Allons Bella, calmes-toi. Fit un nouvel arrivant à face de serpent. Il observa les quatre jeunes qui se tenaient devant les élèves qui étaient protégés par une barrière. Qu'avons-nous là ?

_ On pourrait vous demander la même chose. Fit le rouquin inconnu. Vous êtes ?

_ Voldemort. Sourit la face de serpent. Mais il fut déçu de ne constater aucune réaction chez les quatre gamins autre qu'un très élégant levé de sourcil.

_ Oh c'est… commença Harry en grimaçant.

_ Décevant. C'est le mot Ryry. Complètement décevant… Soupira la brunette.

_ Vous êtes qui pour vous permettre un tel affront ? Ragea immédiatement Bellatrix.

_ Ah, nous ne nous sommes pas présenté ? Demanda la seule fille. Bien, voici Harry, commença-t-elle. Neville. Ici, c'est mon cousin Kyo et moi je suis Mélodie. Mon cousin et moi sommes deux des quatre dirigeants du Sanctuaire.

_ Et qu'est-ce que ce Sanctuaire ? Demanda un Mangemort masqué mais dont les longs cheveux blonds laissaient peu de doute quand à l'identité.

_ Le Sanctuaire, commença doctement Mélodie, c'est à la fois un espace protégé où l'on trouve toutes les sortes de créatures et êtres magiques du monde, mais aussi une école, dirigée par Laguna, qui accueille les plus belles pierres de ce monde.

_ Prenez Harry par exemple. Quand nous l'avons recueillit a un an il n'était qu'une émeraude brut, totalement pure. Pendant des années nous avons prit soin de cette émeraude et elle est devenue un bijou d'une incroyable beauté. Fit gentiment Kyo en cajolant le petit brun qui ronronnait dans ses bras.

Les mangemorts et leur maître étaient sceptiques. Allons-bon c'était quoi leur trip à ces quatre-là ? Bah, peu importe. Voldemort pensa à toutes les créatures magiques qu'il pourrait asservir s'il tuait ici deux dirigeants de ce Sanctuaire. Il ordonna donc à ses troupes de les massacrer. Mélodie pencha la tête sur le côté, observa les Mangemorts, Tom, puis sourit avant de laisser ses oreilles et sa queue de louve apparaître tout comme ses griffes. Neville regarda sa princesse, la cheffe des Bohèmes dont il faisait partit, tuer sans discernement tous les mangemorts sur sa route. D'un geste de la main il fit apparaître un immense bâton faisant quasiment sa taille et s'en servit pour contrôler la terre et les plantes autour d'eux, rajoutant des cadavres sur le sol où on en trouvait déjà plusieurs. Voldemort voulut fuir, mais un dôme l'en empêchait.

_ Allez mon chaton, détruit son âme, ça fera toujours ça de moins à t'occuper. Fit gentiment Kyo en maintenant Harry contre lui d'une main, l'autre étant dirigée vers le dôme pour maintenir la cage à Mangemorts pendant que Neville et Mélodie faisaient un carnage.

Le petit brun contre lui soupira avant de diriger son regard vers Tom.

_ Tu ne pourras pas me tuer, Potter !

Le sus-nommé lui envoya un regard blasé, il agita sa main une première fois avec un 'rassemble' qui ramena tous les morceaux d'âmes dans le corps devant lui. Sauf celui de sa cicatrice, purifiée à peine quelques secondes après son arrivée au Sanctuaire par une Mélodie outrée que l'on puisse ne serait-ce que penser à souiller une si belle émeraude ! Il agita une deuxième fois la main avec un 'détruit' et regarda, comme les élèves et professeurs, le plus grand Mage Noir de l'histoire partir en fumée.

Finalement, les aurors arrivèrent. Ils ne trouvèrent aucun cadavre de Mangemort, aucune marque des ténèbres sur personne et aucun Voldemort. De plus, il semblait qu'un puissant sort de confusion ait atteint tout le monde vu que personne ne donnait la même version ! Le chef des aurors trébucha sur une motte de terre. Bon sang ! Mais qui avait eut l'idée de foutre de la terre partout comme ça ? Le village ressemblait à une taupinière ! Rha ! Il shoota dans la motte, faisant sourire Neville un peu plus loin. Ah, il avait mal pour cette chère Tata Bella !

OoOoO

_ Vous nous quittez, professeur ? Demanda Harry en entrant dans les appartements de Rogue qui faisait ses bagages pour partir loin de l'Angleterre maintenant que sa marque avait disparut comme par magie.

_ Potter ! Foutez le camps d'ici immédiatement !

_ Je ne reste pas, professeur, je suis juste venu vous remettre ceci. Fit-il en tendant une lettre.

Severus en sortit la clef d'un coffre et une lettre.

_ Vous me faites la charité maintenant ?

_ Moi ? Non. Ma mère par contre semblait penser que vous auriez besoin de ceci. Lisez donc sa lettre. Je ne l'ai pas lu mais la connaissant elle a du vous expliquer le pourquoi de cette clef. Au revoir, professeur.

Harry quitta tranquillement les cachots et commença à se diriger vers la cuisine. Il avait un petit creux tout à coup. Il allait chatouiller la poire quand Zacharias Smith lui tomba presque dessus en tournant à l'angle du couloir.

_ Bonjour Zack. Fit gentiment Harry en l'observant attentivement.

_ Par pitié, Potter ! Ne me sors pas que je suis ton compagnon, j'ai suffisamment de problèmes comme ça ! Grogna le blond.

Harry haussa un sourcil et s'apprêta à répliquer quand il entendit une cavalcade dans les couloirs :

_ Reviens ici, Smith ! Je ne suis pas ta putain ! Tu n'as pas à te servir de moi comme ça !

Harry attrapa le Poufsouffle par le bras, chatouilla la poire et les fit disparaître tous les deux derrière le portrait avant qu'une Lavande furibonde passe devant.

_ Ok, je t'en doit une. Fit le blond en soufflant de soulagement. S'il avait su que Brown serait si collante il n'aurait jamais couché avec elle !

_ Des problèmes de concubinage ?

_ Lavande n'était qu'une fille de plus dans mon lit, mais elle s'imaginait déjà mariée et mère de trois enfants. Il a fallut que je la vire avant que Hannah ne soit au courant…

_ Abbot ?

_ Ma fiancée officielle. Enfin, si mes coucheries restes secrètes. Sinon elle serait bien capable de faire annuler le mariage.

_ Et pourquoi coucher avec d'autres quand tu as une fiancée ?

_ Parce qu'elle est nulle au lit. Et je te préviens, je ne suis pas de ce bord là.

_ Qui te dis que tu es mon compagnon ?

_ Je suis parfait, Potter. Qui ne voudrait pas de moi comme compagnon ? Tu ne vois pas, elles me courent même après.

_ Hn. Et que puis-je faire pour que tu changes d'avis et de bord ?

_ Tu seras incapable de me satisfaire. T'es pas assez féminine.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté avant de s'agenouiller devant Zack. Il frotta sa tête contre son sexe et sourit en le sentant dur contre son visage.

_ Lavande m'a chauffé… Grogna Smith.

Harry sourit un peu plus avant d'ouvrir le pantalon du blond et de capturer son sexe entre ses lèvres. Le Poufsouffle rejeta la tête en arrière et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Bordel. Le brun était doué. Il attrapa les mèches multicolores et poussa ses hanches, imposant sa verge dans la gorge du Serpentard. Il sentit le piercing du brun rouler contre sa peau et ne put que gémir sous la sensation. Putain, il était foutu !

Harry savoura la vue du blond alanguit dans un fauteuil qu'il avait transfiguré. Il avait encore les joues rouges suite à son orgasme et les yeux embrumés par le plaisir.

_ T'ai-je convaincu de passer à l'autre bord ? Fit Harry pour le taquiner.

_ Je suis vraiment l'un de tes compagnons ? Demanda sérieusement le blondinet.

_ Tu l'es. Fit le brun en s'approchant de lui. Il prit quelque chose dans sa poche et le passa autour du cou de Zack. Ce collier prouve que tu es miens.

L'autre garçon regarda les emblèmes des Potter et des Black sur le pendentif avant de faire glisser le brun à cheval sur ses cuisses. Il saisit fermement ses fesses avant de lui coller un suçon dans le cou, le faisant gémir.

_ Veux-tu jouir ? Demanda le blond en sentant le plaisir du brun contre son ventre. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé à vérifier si le jeune homme devant lui prenait son pied. Il faut dire que ce piercing l'avait détourné de tout ce qui n'était pas cette langue agile sur sa verge.

_ Zack. Gémit Harry avec volupté.

Hn, il pourrait totalement s'habituer au fait d'avoir une telle créature entre ses draps, carrément plus stimulant que la fille Abbot ! Ce n'est qu'une fois que le brun eut jouit entre leurs corps qu'il repensa à un détail.

_ Au fait, tu as bien _des_ compagnons ?

_ Oui… ronronna Harry.

_ Hn. Et qui vais-je devoir supporter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ?

Le brun lui murmura la réponse au creux de son oreille. Oh… ça par contre il ne savait pas s'il pourrait s'y habituer…

OoOoO

_ Hannah. Je vais rompre nos fiançailles. Déclara de but en blanc Zacharias en arrivant dans la salle commune des Blaireaux.

Tous les présents écarquillèrent les yeux. Comme ça _il_ rompait les fiançailles ?

_ Qu… Quoi ? Bafouilla la jeune fille.

_ J'ai trouvé un meilleur partit donc je romps nos fiançailles. Fit tranquillement le blond avant de s'installer sur _son_ fauteuil. Après tout, en tant que descendant de Poufsouffle, il était un peu le maître ici. Raison pour laquelle il n'était pas à Serpentard.

_ Toi ? Un meilleur partit ? Fit Susan sans y croire. Et qui donc as-tu embobiné avec ton sourire sans lui révéler quel serpent tu es ?

_ C'est lui qui m'a convaincu.

_ Lui ? Parce qu'en plus tu va humilier Hannah pour un mec ?! S'écria Justin.

_ Et ? Demanda Zack sans comprendre. Pourquoi avec une femme ça serait pas tout aussi humiliant ?

_ Il est Né-Moldu. Rappela Ernie.

_ Et alors ? Demanda Justin, c'est quoi le problème ?

_ Les hommes peuvent tomber enceint donc que tu sois avec un homme ou une femme ne fait pas de différence. Expliqua Wayne.

_ Peu importe, fit Susan, je veux savoir quel est ce sois-disant meilleur partit ?

_ Tu l'as dit toi-même hier, _Susie_.

Susan grogna au surnom tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait dit hier.

_ Les seuls bons partis qui sont encore libre à Poudlard sont Potter et Londubat. Intervint à nouveau Wayne.

Zack se contenta de leur montrer son pendentif en souriant. Ernie siffla :

_ Tu t'es choppé Potter. Bien joué mec.

_ Hn. Il a une langue terrible. C'est ce qui m'a convaincu.

_ Il t'a récité un poème ? Fit bêtement Justin.

_ Mais non crétin ! Il lui a taillé une pipe. Fit Ernie. Et une bonne pour te donner ce sourire d'abruti.

_ Grave. Le piercing, ça fait toute la différence.

Les deux filles ouvrirent grand les yeux en entendant ça. Il larguait Hannah pour un piercing ?!

OoOoO

_ _Toi, tu es de bonne humeur._ Remarqua immédiatement Neville en retrouvant Harry.

 __ Carrément ! Zack a bon goût et il porte mes armoiries !_

 __ Déjà ? Qu'as-tu fais à ce pauvre garçon ? Tu l'as envoûté ?_

 __ Pas moi Nev', mon piercing._ Cela fit rire son ami. _Tu sais où en sont les aurors ?_

 __ Ils cherchent toujours mais ils ne trouveront pas. De plus, le sort de confusion de Kyo empêche quiconque de nous identifier comme les responsables de ce carnage._

 __ Mmh, et plus de Voldy pour venir embêter nos futurs amants. Pour l'instant les morts sont juste portés disparus, mais ils n'ont rien pour les incriminer. Ni les vivants d'ailleurs._

 __ Du vrai travail de pro ! Et dire qu'ils présentaient ce Mage Noir comme le plus puissant de l'histoire._

 ___ _Ils ont jamais rencontré Laguna…_ soupira Harry.

 __ Héhé, Voldy passerait pour un chaton à côté de lui !_

_ Potter ! S'exclama une voix stridente alors que les deux garçons entraient dans la Grande salle pour souper.

_ Huh, Bones ?

_ Comment oses-tu piquer les mecs des autres ?! Et de manière aussi vulgaire en plus ?!

 __ Hn. Tu l'as sucé._

 __ Yep._

 __ Et ?_

 __ Et…?_

 __ Il a bon goût ?_

 __ I_ _l est divin_ _._ Navré, Bones, mais Magia l'a désigné comme miens, donc je me suis contenté de suivre ses désirs.

Zack regarda étrangement les deux garçons. Ils avaient brièvement parlé entre eux et il avait l'impression d'être le seul à avoir compris ce qu'ils disaient. Il haussa un sourcil en croisant le regard de Harry.

 __ Le collier a un traducteur intégré._ Lui dit-il gentiment, faisant se retourner toute la salle vers lui. _Tu viens manger avec nous dans nos appartements ?_

Smith eut un sourire en coin avant de se lever et de suivre les deux garçons hors de la grande salle, la plongeant dans un silence stupéfait.

_ Non mais je rêve ! S'exclama Seamus. Comment un gars aussi imbuvable que lui a pu choper Potter ?!

_ Pas encourageant pour ses deux prochains compagnons… Dit calmement Dean.

_ Et vous trouvez ça normal ?! S'exclama Hermione.

_ De quoi ? Fit Ron.

_ Deux garçons ensemble c'est déjà contre-nature, mais là il a carrément dit qu'ils allaient être quatre !

Les enfants élevés dans le monde magique ou simplement ouvert d'esprit la regardèrent, choqués.

_ Quoi ?

_ Deux hommes ensemble ce n'est pas… contre-nature Hermione. C'est normal.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises Ronald ! Un homme est fait pour aller avec une femme ! Certains ont peut-être un comportement déviant comme Potter mais ce n'est pas 'normal'.

_ Si Mione, je t'assures. Mes grands-parents du côté de ma mère par exemple sont deux hommes.

_ Quoi ? Mais ta mère est adoptée ?

_ Ben, non… l'un des deux l'a porté.

_ Mais… mais ce n'est pas possible… une homme ne peut pas… il n'est pas fait…

_ Je t'assures que si, Mione. Avec la Magie n'importe qui peut mettre enceint n'importe qui. Il y a même eut des couples où c'était l'homme qui portait les enfants et non la femme.

_ Mais… physiquement c'est…

_ C'est pas une question de physique, c'est une question de Magie et de Volonté.

Granger resta muette. Bon sang, elle n'avait lu ça dans aucun livre !

_ Félicitation, Granger. Fit Drago de sa table mais assez fort pour être entendu dans la grande salle silencieuse. Tu viens de donner un formidable exemple de pourquoi on insiste pour que les ignorants dans ton genre apprennent notre culture au lieu de tenter d'imposer la leur. Il ne manque plus que tu insultes Magia et ce sera parfait !

_ Qui est Magia ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Le silence dans la salle se fit pesant et les né-moldus ainsi que plusieurs Sang-mêlés ne comprirent pas les visages graves des autres. Elle avait raison Granger, c'était qui cette Magia à la fin ?

_ Hn. Fit Théodore en rompant le silence. Je me demandes si ce n'est pas pire que de l'insulter…

OoOoO

Pendant que les Sang-Pur apprenaient aux ignorants qui était Magia, à savoir la Magie, sa représentation et leur Déesse en quelque sorte. Zack était allongé sur un canapé moelleux, Harry contre lui et Neville sur celui d'en face.

_ Ronald ? Sérieux ? Hmph, finalement je crois que je ne me plaindrais plus des deux autres…

_ Pourquoi cette réaction ? Demanda Neville.

_ Ben Ron, c'est Ron… comment dire, il est idiot, ne fait aucun effort en cours, n'a aucun tact avec les filles, viens d'une famille nombreuse où il est le seul à apparaître comme… tellement banal ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Magia l'a choisit lui entre tous…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il aime ?

_ Manger et le Quidditch.

_ C'est quand même vachement réducteur. Fit Harry.

_ Bah, je vois pas quoi dire d'autre… Il est si… commun.

_ Mouais… je crois avoir saisit. Dit Neville. Mais si Magia veut que je sois avec lui alors je ne vais pas la contredire.

_ Sur. Par contre le fait que tu sois un serpent ne va pas aider. Il porte une haine farouche à tout ce qui est vert et argent. Oh, et avec Drago ils se haïssent.

_ On avait cru comprendre lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard… Sourit Harry.

_ Ah, cette sortie… tout est encore flou dans mon esprit à propos de ça. Vous aussi ?

Harry agita négligemment la main vers Zack.

_ Hn. Vu comme ça… Joli carnage. Les corps ?

_ La terre.

_ Oh. Effectivement. Ils ne risquent pas de les retrouver…

_ Hum. Hum.

_ Et les deux autres ?

_ Nos dirigeants. Fit Neville. Mélodie est la cheffe des Bohème dont je suis membre. Harry appartient aux X-trème dont Kyo est le chef. Il y a deux autres groupes : les Emc² et les Frikoss.

_ C'est quoi exactement ces groupes ?

_ Chaque personne appartient à un groupe en fonction de ce qu'elle est. C'est un peu comme les Maisons de Poudlard mais différent. Par exemple, les Bohèmes sont des sortes de hippies alors que les X-trèmes sont des sportifs. Les Frikoss c'est les snobinares et les Emc² les scientifiques un peu fou.

_ Et le Sanctuaire ?

_ La façade pour le monde extérieur c'est une école hyper sélect'. Mais à l'intérieur se cache une immense surface remplit d'espèces magiques, dont nous, sorciers, qui faisons le lien avec l'extérieur pour s'assurer qu'on ne nous trouve pas.

_ Et je supposes qu'on va aller vivre là-bas ?

_ Bien sûre ! Se réjouit Harry. J'ai hâte de vous montrer mon chez-moi qui deviendra notre chez-nous quand on y sera tous.

Et le brun avait vraiment hâte d'y être. Plus que le blond en tout cas qui appréhendait l'arrivée des deux autres dans son intimité…

OoOoO

Novembre fut un mois agité. Visiblement le ministère avait vite décidé de mettre son nez dans les affaires des vieilles familles et fait voter une loi que le Ministre lui-même était venu annoncer à Lord Potter-Black et Lord Londubat vu que pour les autres leurs parents n'étaient pas encore morts mais seulement 'portés disparus'. Cornélius Fudge débarqua en plein milieu du repas du soir dans la Grande Salle sous le sourire de Dumbledore. Il alla vers Harry et Neville avant de leur annoncer fièrement qu'une nouvelle loi avait été votée et que celle-ci obligeait tous les Lords régnants à avoir une Lady pour leur famille. Ayant chacun des compagnons et aucune compagne potentielle, il ajouta tout aussi fier de lui que des démarches avaient déjà été effectuées pour que Ginnevra Weasley devienne Lady Potter-Black et Hermione Granger Lady Londubat. Harry se contenta de lui envoyer un regard blasé :

_ Nous avons déjà des Ladys pour nos maisons.

_ Qu-Quoi ? Mais…

_ Pour ma part, fit Neville, il s'agit de mon adorable petite sœur Eva Rosier-Londubat. Elle est née le 19 Août et elle est Lady Rosier-Londubat depuis.

_ Rosier ? Mais… vos parents ?

_ Je sais ce que sont devenus mes géniteurs, merci bien. Elle est peut-être ma petite sœur adoptive, ne partageant aucun sang direct avec moi, mais cela m'importe peu. Quand à Harry…

Le brun leva son bras droit où une superbe chouette effraie vint se poser, majestueuse, et il adressa un sourire au Ministre :

_ Je vous présente Hedwige Potter-Black, Lady Potter-Black.

_ Mais… C'est une chouette !

_ Quel observateur ! Le railla Harry.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas faire d'une vulgaire chouette la Lady de deux nobles et anciennes familles !

Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent aux mots du Ministre alors que Neville se tendit brusquement. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière personne à avoir insulté Hedwige. Enfin… il se souvenait de son cadavre baignant dans son sang et ses entrailles…

_ Le fait est, _Fudge_ , qu'elle est bien Lady Potter-Black. Elle a tout d'une Lady, du coffre à Gringotts plein à craquer de Galions en passant par les Manoirs à son nom, les bijoux par milliers valant chacun plus que votre salaire de Ministre, les tenues luxueuses assez nombreuses pour remplir Poudlard et la prestance des plus belles Ladies. A vrai dire, je suis même certain qu'elle a plus que toutes les Ladies de ce pays réunit !

Tous les présents (sauf Neville) avaient les yeux écarquillés devant l'annonce. Le brun était-il fou ? Donner autant à une simple chouette ?

_ Donc, _Fudge_ , nous n'avons pas besoin de Weasley et Granger comme vous pouvez le constater et je vous préviens, je vous épargne aujourd'hui car je ne voudrais pas traumatiser des jeunes enfants en vous massacrant, mais à la prochaine insulte envers Lady Potter-Black je fais un carnage, vous êtes prévenus.

Les envoyés du Ministère et le Ministre lui-même prirent la fuite devant la magie bouillonnante qui virevoltait autour du brun aux mèches multicolores. Zacharias se rapprocha :

_ C'est vraiment la Lady de tes maisons ? Tu déconnais pas ? Demanda-t-il et tout le monde observait l'échange, avide de savoir si c'était vraiment vrai.

_ Bien sûre. Ma belle Hedwige ne mérite que le meilleur ! Après tout n'est-elle pas magnifique ?

La Lady commença à parader sur le bras de son maître, faisant la belle en hululant joyeusement.

_ J'hallucine. Fit Zack.

_ Et encore tu n'étais pas là quand il a annoncé aux portraits de ses parents qui succédait à sa mère en tant que Lady. Avant ce jour-là j'ignorais qu'un tableau pouvait perdre autant de couleurs.

_ Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi. Hedwige est si belle, si forte ! Une femme dans toute sa splendeur et sa beauté. Si douce et si tendre, comme une mère et en même temps elle est la femme la plus charismatique que je connaisse ! Regardes-là ! Magnifique ! Merveilleuse ! Un ange tombé du ciel et qui ne mérite que le meilleur. Ma si belle Hedwige, la femme de ma vie ! Et une si belle…

Neville soupira profondément en se passant une main sur le visage.

_ Je t'en prie Zack, assis-toi. L'invita Nev'. On en a bien pour une bonne demi-heure avant qu'il ne fasse à nouveau attention à ce qui l'entoure.

Et sans aucune protestation de la part des Serpentards, trop occupés à regarder Harry encenser sa chouette, le Poufsouffle termina son repas, assis en face de son âme sœur et le regardant avec effarement s'extasier sur Hedwige pendant la demi-heure qui suivit avant de la nourrir amoureusement en la couvant du regard.

L'identité de la nouvelle Lady Potter-Black fit la Une de la Gazette le lendemain, montrant une photo très belle avec Harry et Hedwige dessus. Hedwige remettait une mèche de son maître en place et recevait en retour des caresses et un regard transit d'amour.

L'autre point qui rendit Novembre mouvementé fut quand plusieurs aurors firent irruption dans la Grande Salle avec pour objectif d'emporter tous les fils et filles de Mangemorts présumés et 'portés disparus'.

_ Harry ! S'exclama Zack en pénétrant dans le bureau de la directrice des lions qui avait retenue son fiancé et Neville après les cours.

_ Zack ? Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta immédiatement le brun.

_ Les aurors sont en train d'arrêter la moitié des Serpentard au moins pour les envoyer à Azkaban sans procès ! Dont…

Le blond s'arrêta, coulant un regard vers McGonagall.

_ Allons-y ! Fit fermement Harry avant de quitter le bureau pour la Grande Salle.

Quand Harry arriva il était tellement en colère que sa magie tourbillonnait furieusement autour de lui. Neville avait également une aura de colère l'enveloppant. Ils avisèrent la Salle qui ressemblait à un champs de bataille : deux grandes tables renversé de chaque côté pour la protection, les plus jeunes au milieu et les plus vieux autour. Les Serpentards avaient été rejoint par une grosse partie des Poufsouffles et plusieurs Serdaigles ainsi que quelques Griffondors. Les autres, malgré leur non prise de position, s'étaient retranchés du côté des professeurs, les empêchant d'aider les aurors.

Harry ne chercha même pas à comprendre et assomma tous les aurors, profitant d'une attaque surprise dans le dos. Il ne garda que le Chef solidement ligoté :

_ Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de la manière dont ce pays est géré, donc je vous conseil de vous calmer rapidement si vous ne voulez pas que je m'occupe de faire le ménage ! Siffla-t-il hargneusement envers l'auror tremblotant qui subissait sa magie en direct.

Il transforma tous les aurors en rats (il haïssait les rats), les mit dans une boite et un portoloin plus tard ils étaient en route pour le ministère. Et bon courage pour les retransformer !

_ Bien, problème réglé.

Et sur ces mots il s'en alla en tirant Zack qui regardait encore bêtement là ou se trouvait la boite auparavant. Neville ricana en les regardant partir, certain que les deux garçons allaient se payer du bon temps pour oublier tout ce stress. De son côté il aida à tout remettre en place et s'assura aussi de réconforter les plus jeunes tout en envoyant une lettre au Sanctuaire, à Mélodie, pour qu'elle vérifie que personne d'innocent n'ait subit ce sort en dehors de Poudlard.

OoOoO

Harry émergea difficilement le lendemain. Il était tout courbaturé et pouvait sentir le corps de Zack contre le sien. Ils avaient fait l'amour comme des bêtes pendant toute l'après-midi, le blond avait été plus qu'enthousiaste et Harry avait adoré le sentir en lui. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs qu'ils avaient remis le couvert après une courte pause de deux heures en soirée parce que le blond avait adoré la vue de son tatouage. Son dos était en effet décoré d'un immense bouclier avec en son centre un paysage donnant vu sur un lagon avec une cascade dans une petite clairière bordée d'arbres où s'amusaient plusieurs créatures, magiques ou non. Le brun se releva difficilement et se dirigea vers le salon afin de rallier la salle de bain.

_ Par la barbe de Merlin !

Zacharias se réveilla en sursaut en entendant son fiancé hurler. Il se releva rapidement et enfila son boxer qui traînait avant de se diriger vers la porte.

_ Je ne regardes pas, je ne vois rien…

Il sourit avec amusement en voyant Harry qui avait posé une main devant ses yeux et qui attendait patiemment que Neville et celui qu'il reconnu comme Blaise Zabini se rhabillent.

_ Bon sang, Nev ! Tu as une foutue chambre, tu es prié de t'en servir.

_ Rho ça va ! C'est toi l'exhibitionniste ici ! Réplique le-dit Nev. Et n'en profites pas pour mater, je te connais !

_ C'est bon je n'ai pratiquement rien vu… Juste ses fesses en fait, très belles d'ailleurs.

_ Je suppose que je dois te remercier ? Fit le mulâtre de manière amusée.

_ Ne fais pas ça ! Tu l'encourage dans son voyeurisme ! Fit Neville avec panique. C'est bon, Ry, on est présentable.

Harry enleva sa main de devant ses yeux et avisa son amant qui avait un sourire aux lèvres. Il alla tout naturellement l'embrasser avant de le tirer à sa suite dans la salle de bain. Neville secoua la tête en les voyant disparaître dans la pièce.

_ J'espère que tu n'es pas pressé de prendre une douche. Fit-il à son propre amant.

_ Ça ira, par contre je meurs de faim. Tu m'as épuisé.

Neville eut un sourire satisfait. Ils avaient été autant dominant que soumis hier et ils s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie. Il était satisfait d'avoir pu conquérir son premier compagnon. Le deuxième serait sûrement plus complexe. Il appela un elfe qui les fournit en vivres et remit le salon en état. Neville se coula contre son amant en jouant avec le médaillon qui pendait à son cou. Blaise le lui avait offert la veille en comprenant qu'il était l'un de ses compagnons. Lui-même avait donné au jeune homme ses armoiries comme Harry l'avait fait avec Zack. Le blond par contre s'était violemment disputé par lettre avec son père qui refusait d'accepter qu'il rompe ses fiançailles avec Hannah pour aller avec un homme. Son père été un sang-mêlé et sa mère une née-moldue et ils avaient des idées très arrêtées sur les relations homosexuelles. Après tout cela était considéré comme une maladie encore cinq ans en arrière (en France, je ne sais pas pour l'Angleterre) et ils n'avaient jamais adopté la vision sorcière des choses qui acceptaient facilement les homosexuels car ils pouvaient tout de même fournir une descendance.

_ La salle-de-bain est libre ! Fit Harry en sortant, tirant Zack derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers Blaise avec un grand sourire : Bienvenu dans la famille, mon frère ! Je compte sur toi pour bien prendre soin de Nev.

_ Sans fautes ! Lui répondit le mulâtre dans un sourire tout en lui rendant son étreinte.

Le blond se contenta d'un sourire avec un hochement de tête qui lui furent rendus. La cohabitation entre les quatre garçons se passa bien et les vacances d'hiver arrivèrent rapidement. Harry n'hésita pas à embarquer Zack avec lui au Sanctuaire mais pour Blaise il devait rentrer chez lui. Il savait néanmoins qu'il reverrait Neville le 21 car sa mère l'avait invité à manger pour midi et elle-même était invitée pour Yule le 31 au Sanctuaire où Blaise et elle devaient rencontrer sa petite sœur et sa mère et revoir Evan Rosier pour sa mère vu qu'ils se connaissaient déjà. Les deux rencontres se passèrent très bien, Neville avait su charmer Lady Zabini qui se lamentait de savoir qu'un tel partit revenait à son fils. Elle fut bien accueillit dans la famille Rosier-Londubat tout comme Blaise qui s'entendit très bien avec ses futurs beaux-parents et adora la petite Eva.

Du côté de Harry, Zack put faire connaissance avec Regulus Black, Rabastan Lestrange, Bartémius Croupton Junior, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, les oncles du garçon, ainsi que ses parents à travers un portrait. Les deux garçons firent également un crochet par la maison du blond pour récupérer ses affaires et trois pendentifs avec ses armoiries. Ses parents, malgré leur opposition totale, ne pouvaient renier Zacharias car la magie familiale n'accepterait pas que la lignée s'éteigne avec eux alors que l'Héritier pouvait fournir une descendance. Harry se rendit donc aux Bals des Saturnales et de Yule avec Zacharias et Neville avec Blaise et sa mère.

Tout se passa dans le calme et Harry fut ravi de voir Zack et Drago discuter autour d'un verre pour Yule. Enfin… jusqu'à l'arrivée de Théodore Nott.

_ Tu sais qu'ils sont en train de s'insulter ?

Harry perdit immédiatement sou sourire et fit une moue tristoune au châtain.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu as pour objectif de les faire cohabiter ?

_ Drago est l'un de mes compagnons… j'espérais qu'ils pourraient s'entendre. Ils sont fait pour être ensemble après tout.

_ Malefoy va être ravi. Lui qui cherche par tous les moyens à se débarrasser de Parkinson.

_ Et toi ? Tu es engagé auprès de Tracey, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Davis est juste là pour perpétuer la lignée. Comme Parkinson. Honnêtement si la magie familiale me l'avait autorisé j'aurais brisé depuis longtemps ces fiançailles.

_ Tu pourrais, tu sais.

_ Non. Même si tu m'annonçais que j'étais ton compagnon, je ne le ferais pas.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Cela me regarde. Bonne soirée, Potter-Black.

Harry regarda le châtain s'éloigner avec tristesse. Une partie de lui venait de le rejeter et il en souffrait.

_ Harry ? Demanda Zack en s'approchant. Il avait sentit que son fiancé allait mal et avait coupé cours à sa ''discussion'' avec Drago.

Le-dit blond regarda le brun puis le dos de Nott avant de revenir sur le brun.

_ Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, Potter-Black.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda vivement Zacharias alors que le sus-nommé regardait enfin dans sa direction.

_ C'est un secret de polichinelle mais… Nott est mourant.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et Zack se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_ Depuis tout petit il est très malade et seules les potions qu'il prend lui permettent de tenir debout. Son père l'a eut très tard et sa mère est morte alors qu'il était encore jeune d'un accident de potion. Lors de cet accident il était présent et les toxines des potions qui ont explosé sur lui ont empoisonné son sang.

_ Personne n'a trouvé de remède ? Demanda le blond.

_ Non. Même Snape a essayé sans succès, il est pourtant un potioniste de génie.

_ Merci Drago, pour les informations. Fit doucement Harry. Je sors prendre l'air, essayez de ne plus vous disputer.

Malefoy regarda le brun sortir sur un balcon avant de se tourner vers Smith :

_ Dis-moi que je ne suis pas le quatrième.

Zacharias se contenta de soupirer avant de lui envoyer un regard résigné.

_ Qu'elle plaie… soupira le serpent.

_ Pour une fois je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi… répliqua le blaireau.

OoOoO

Harry ne savait pas trop comment ils en étaient arrivé là. Le ''là'' prenant la forme de Drago Malefoy, allongé dans son lit et regardant avec un sourire purement satisfait le brun se déhancher au dessus de lui. Harry sentait à l'intérieur de son corps sa verge dure et celle de Zacharias qui se frottaient l'une contre l'autre dans son intimité. Le Poufsouffle était collé à son dos et embrassait sa nuque en martyrisant ses tétons du bout des doigts. Ses deux perles de chair étaient son point faible et ça, les deux blonds l'avaient bien compris. Le brun sentit un frisson de plaisir remonter le long de son dos alors que Drago encrait ses doigts dans ses hanches et le poussait à prendre un rythme plus soutenu. Il aurait sûrement des bleus plus tard, mais pour le moment, seul leur plaisir importait. Il sentit à un moment qu'on prenait son sexe délaissé en main avant que tout ne devienne blanc et qu'il ne sentent un liquide chaud se répandre au fond de lui.

Dans le salon, collé à Blaise, Neville souriait avec amusement. Drago était venu soudainement à leur appartement alors que les cours n'avaient repris que depuis peu en ce début janvier. Zack lui avait ouvert vu qu'il était debout à ce moment-là, puis les deux blonds avaient commencé à s'envoyer des piques. Cela avait duré un moment et avait dérivé, sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, sur celui qui était meilleur au lit et qui parviendrait le mieux à satisfaire Harry (visiblement Drago avait bien prit le fait d'être l'un des compagnons du brun). Et c'est au moment où ils annonçaient tous les deux qu'ils étaient des dominants parfait pour le petit brun que ce dernier avait émergé de sa chambre simplement vêtu d'un boxer et d'un gros pull qui descendait juste sous ses fesses. Les cheveux en pétard et l'air endormit, il n'avait pas fallut plus aux deux blond pour le ramener dans la chambre pour un peu de sport.

_ Ils sont endurant. Commenta Blaise en regardant sa montre.

Neville ne put qu'acquiescer, trois heures qu'ils y étaient et on entendait encore Harry gémir à travers la porte…

OoOoO

Drago Malefoy était actuellement installé dans un fauteuil, sirotant une tasse de thé. Dans le canapé à sa droite se trouvaient ses amants. Harry était étalé de tout son long sur le ventre et avait posé sa tête sur les cuisses de Zack qui grignotait distraitement un muffin en tentant de comprendre le livre de potion qu'il lisait. Le Serpentard avait plutôt bien prit le fait d'être le compagnon de ces deux-là. Il avait vu les avantages immédiatement : plus de Parkinson, plus de Ministère pour tenter de l'emprisonner pour les fautes de son père (sa mère étant toujours en vie et recluse dans leur Manoir), des amants très sexy et surtout capable de lui tenir tête. Harry était une vraie tête de mule, Zack ne cessait de lui renvoyer toutes ses piques (au point où il se demandait si le Choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé de Maison) et Théodore était l'une des rares personnes qu'il considérait comme égal à lui depuis toujours.

Théo était un solitaire mais terriblement intelligent et souvent premier en classe au grand damne de Granger que l'on considérait à tort comme la meilleure élève. Au classement général elle n'était que huitième derrière Susan Bones, Zacharias Smith, Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin, Wayne Hopkins, Théodore Nott et lui-même. Trois Poufsouffles, deux Serdaigles et deux Serpentards la surpassaient mais pourtant on continuait à parler d'elle comme la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération ! Une honte ! Surtout qu'elle ne connaissait pas la culture sorcière et tentait d'ailleurs de tuer les elfes de maison avec sa campagne de la ''S.A.L.E.''. Quelqu'un lui avait-il dit qu'un elfe sans lien magique pour le nourrir mourrait rapidement ? Enfin, Drago fut sortit de ses réflexions lorsque son ami Blaise entra avec Neville. Ils allèrent s'affaler sur le canapé avec un sentiment de lassitude palpable.

_ Nev ? Demanda Harry en sortant de sa sieste.

_ Aujourd'hui, mon frère, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on a tout tenté. Répondit le brun aux mèches vertes.

_ Ah. Ronald vous a encore envoyé bouler.

_ Je me demande même s'il a compris qu'on le voulait. Soupira Blaise.

_ Weasley sixième ne se rendrait même pas compte d'une telle chose si tu lui foutais ta queue sous le nez en lui disant que tu veux le baiser. Fit Drago avec sarcasme.

_ Clair, ajouta Zack en levant les yeux de son livre, le lionceau a la sensibilité d'un manche à balais.

Les deux blonds sourirent avec amusement en voyant le désespoir se peindre sur les visages de leurs vis-à-vis. Neville soupira en attrapant un muffin avant de se tourner vers Zacharias :

_ Toi qui es un pur Poufsouffle…

_ Pff, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Le coupa rapidement le blond. Je suis un serpent déguisé en blaireau, mon cher ami, pas un ''pur Poufsouffle'' plein d'amour et de bonnes intentions !

_ Je me disais que le Choixpeau avait du se tromper… marmonna Drago.

_ Le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé, mais comme je descend de Helga Poufsouffle j'ai eut l'occasion de choisir entre la maison où je devais aller, soit Serpentard, où celle de mon ancêtre.

_ Et en bon serpent que tu es tu as choisis la Maison où tu pourrais devenir le leader sans aucune difficulté grâce à ton ascendance et au manque évident de personne suffisamment rusée pour te tenir tête. Conclu Drago. Bien joué.

_ Je sais, je sais. En attendant, tout le monde ici sait que je suis dans cette maison uniquement grâce à ma filiation.

_ Dans ce cas je ne vois plus quoi faire… Fit Neville avec fatalisme.

_ Mais si, fit Zack avec amusement, tu le choppe, le balance dans un lit, le baise et après vous lui mettez vos pendentif autour du cou.

_ Moi je te conseillerais plutôt de commencer par le pendentif. Fit Harry.

OoOoO

_ Alors ? Demanda quelques jours plus tard Harry à Neville qui sortait de sa chambre doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller les deux hommes qui y dormaient encore.

Le brun aux mèches multicolores était affalé dans un canapé, la tête sur les cuisses de Zack. Drago était dans un fauteuil qu'il avait rapidement déclaré sien et lisait tranquillement.

_ Alors, commença Neville, on l'a chopé, balancé dans la chambre…

_ Je savais que vous écouterez mes conseils. Se rengorgea Zacharias.

_ … on lui a parlé et on lui a donné nos pendentifs.

_ Vous n'êtes pas drôles !

_ Ne me dit pas que vous avez seulement dormit ? Fit Drago d'un air dubitatif.

_ Ron est encore pur donc on compte bien prendre notre temps.

Les deux blonds eurent l'air choqué devant de tels propos. Avant de se faire la réflexion qu'ils n'avaient jamais eut vent d'une quelconque relation qu'aurait eut Théo.

_ Je vous vois venir, fit doucereusement Harry, si Théo est innocent alors on prendra aussi notre temps.

Les deux blonds se lancèrent un regard de pur horreur, une grimace déformant leurs traits.

_ En parlant de lui, intervint Neville, le rituel est-il prêt ?

_ Bientôt. Fit Harry. Il ne manque que le sang de Léviathan que Mélie est partie chercher avec Angie.

_ Le Léviathan n'est pas une espèce éteinte depuis des milliers d'années ? Fit Zack avec inquiétude.

_ Il en reste un au fin fond du Sanctuaire. Enfin une, vu que c'est une fille.

_ Bien, et comment va-t-on convaincre Théo de nous accompagner au Sanctuaire ? Demanda Drago.

_ On l'invite et s'il refuse on le kidnappe. Dit nonchalamment Harry en faisant rire Neville.

OoOoO

_ Avant que tu ne m'insultes copieusement, c'était une idée de Harry. Fit Drago en sirotant sa tasse de thé, assis dans un confortable fauteuil faisant face à un canapé où Théodore Nott venait d'émerger.

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard en s'asseyant dans une position plus digne de son rang. Il se souvenait parfaitement du brun venant lui demander s'il acceptait de passer les vacances de printemps chez lui. Il se souvenait aussi d'avoir clairement refusé puis le trou noir. Il supposa donc qu'il avait été enlevé et emmené chez le jeune Lord.

_ Un thé ? Lui demanda Drago.

_ De quoi manger plutôt, fit le châtain, depuis combien de temps suis-je inconscient ?

_ Environ 18 heures, fit le blond en faisant sonner une clochette.

Une superbe jeune femme entra dans une tenue de servante et se dirigea vers Drago et Théo.

_ Vous m'avez appelé jeune maître Drago ? Fit-elle doucement.

_ Théo aurait besoin de se sustenter, s'il te plaît Julianna.

_ Bien sûre, que souhaitez-vous jeune maître Théo ?

_ Quelques douceurs et un thé noir aux épices, touche de miel et nuage de lait, je te prie.

_ Je vous apporte tout cela. Jeunes maîtres. Salua-t-elle en s'inclinant avant de sortir de la pièce d'une démarche envoûtante.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent sortir avant que Théo ne se tourne vers son camarade :

_ Vampire ?

_ Démone mineure liée à la luxure.

_ Hn. Je comprend mieux. Alors, pourquoi suis-je ici ?

_ Tu ne t'en doute pas ?

_ Si. Mais j'ai déjà dit à Harry que je ne répondrais pas à ses sentiments et tu sais pourquoi.

_ Je sais. C'est même moi qui lui ai dit pour ton état.

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Il a convaincu plusieurs personnes de faire un rituel pour purifier ton sang.

_ Une telle chose n'existe pas.

_ Si, ça demande juste des ingrédients pour la plupart introuvables sauf au Sanctuaire.

_ Nous sommes dans ce Sanctuaire je suppose.

_ Nous y sommes. Zacharias et Harry sont en train de vérifier que tout sois en ordre. Bien évidemment, si tu ne veux pas faire ce rituel, on ne t'y obligeras pas.

_ Ah oui ?

_ C'est dans ton intérêt, mais si tu veux vraiment mourir c'est toi qui vois.

_ Allons bon…

De l'autre côté d'une vitre teintée Harry et Zack regardaient l'échange avec amusement. Leur futur dépendait de la décision de Théo mais ils n'avaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'il accepte le rituel. Ce qu'il finit par faire après deux heures de combat verbal avec le blond platine.

OoOoO

Lorsque le châtain émargea à nouveau il était dans un immense lit entouré de tentures vert forêt, le ciel était visible au plafond du à l'absence de ce dernier et il se demanda rapidement qui avait eut l'idée de mettre un lit dehors. C'est un rire cristallin qui le détourna de son observation. Il se rendit compte alors que Harry était allongé à sa droite et il distinguait le blond platine de Drago derrière lui. En sentant un corps collé à lui sur sa gauche, il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer Zacharias.

_ Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda doucement le brun.

_ Bien.

Oui, étrangement il allait bien. On l'avait endormit pour le rituel et il ne sentait actuellement aucune douleur, comme si rien n'avait changé. Il paniqua intérieurement pendant un instant avant que son compagnon vienne le détromper :

_ Le rituel a bien fonctionné et Hanai est formel, tu ne risques plus rien. C'est un très bon guérisseur donc je lui fais entièrement confiance.

_ Hn.

_ Et pour le plafond, sache qu'il est en verre. J'adore la vue sur les étoiles.

Harry se déplaça alors dans les draps pour venir se coller à Théo, l'enlaçant.

_ Maintenant tu n'as plus de raison de te refuser à nous.

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte.

_ Par contre, dis-moi que tu es innocent aux jeux de l'amour.

Théo, qui avait relâché son contrôle sur ses émotions, rougit violemment dans le cou du brun, le faisant rire doucement.

_ Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? Demanda un Drago à moitié endormit en se hissant au-dessus du brun.

Mais Harry se releva avec Théo pour se retrouver assis en bout de lit, le châtain dans les bras, et réveillant au passage Zack. Les deux blonds regardèrent avec envie leurs deux compagnons, emmitouflés dans leurs pulls trop grand au large col roulé et auréolés de leurs cheveux ils étaient un véritable appel au viol, surtout qu'ils avaient une vue imprenable sur leurs jambes découvertes.

_ Théo étant parfaitement innocent, pas de sexe pendant un petit moment. Fit très sérieusement le brun en les regardant tous les deux et en serrant le châtain contre lui.

Les deux blonds eurent un petit sourire :

_ Vraiment ? Fit Zack avec amusement.

_ On va bien voir. Ajouta Drago d'un air prédateur.

OoOoO

Mélodie soupira en regardant sa montre pour la quinzième fois en deux minutes. Elle se trouvait avec les oncles de Harry et le tableau de ses parents ainsi que la famille Rosier-Londubat au complet accompagnés de Blaise et Ron. Théo et Drago devaient rencontrer la famille du brun, Zack les connaissant déjà. Elle avisa Hedwige, élégamment posée sur une perche laissée à son intention comme un peu partout dans la maison. Cette dernière se lissait les plumes sans faire plus cas que cela de l'attente dans laquelle ils étaient plongés depuis deux bonnes heures.

_ Ils sont bien endurant… Finit-elle par marmonner. Ses sens de louve lui permettant de capter les gémissements de plaisir qui étaient émis derrière la porte close de la chambre.

Neville eut un petit sourire moqueur avant que son attention ne soit reportée sur Ron qui était assis à sa gauche, entre Blaise et lui, et qui portait sa petite sœur dans les bras avec un regard émerveillé. Une telle vision ne pouvait que satisfaire le mulâtre et lui qui avaient hâte de le voir porter leurs propres enfants.

_ Mon adorable filleul a tout prit de moi, c'est normal ! Fit fièrement Sirius en référence à sa réputation de ''dieu du sexe'' à Poudlard.

_ Tu feras moins le malin quand il se retrouvera avec un adorable petit ventre tout rond. Se contenta de sourire Lily.

A ses côtés James pâlissait dangereusement :

_ Il est trop jeune ma fleur de Lys…

_ Si on t'écoutait, James, lui dit calmement Remus, il serait encore trop jeune à 150 ans et avec une barbe digne de Merlin.

Le portrait se contenta de grommeler contre les faux amis en jetant un regard désespéré vers la porte de la chambre de son unique enfant. Allait-il un jour se décider à sortir ou comptait-il lui faire une trentaine de petits-enfants avant cela ?!

Fin~

* * *

Voilà, voilà. En espérant que vous aurez aimé cette histoire assez particulière surtout pour le couple principal. Je me remet doucement à écrire des scènes plus sexuelles, mais n'attendait pas un OS bien hard pour les prochaines fics non plus ! Je verrais où mon inspiration me portera…


End file.
